


论如何迅速地和你的同事来一发

by Amorlight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlight/pseuds/Amorlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>教工和体育老师的肉肉肉~</p>
            </blockquote>





	论如何迅速地和你的同事来一发

Jared是负责这栋教学楼卫生和修理工作的新一任教工，不是说教工还需要选举换届什么的，他其实就是一个被随便抓来使用的壮丁。上一个教工是他的倒霉蛋好朋友Chad，被打架的熊学生误伤，撞下了楼梯导致小腿骨折。可怜的Chad，这本来应该算做工伤的，奈何学校无良，要求他立马找个人代班，否则不予支付医药费还要重新雇人顶替他。这年头，找个工作不容易，找个代班的还不容易？于是咱们总是助人为乐的小天使——Jared，就带着周身耀眼的光环闪现在Chad的脑海里。

这真是个比悲伤更悲伤的故事。Jared之所以会这么认为，只是因为他只看到了故事的开头，却没猜到故事的结尾。

Jared在这之前是一名汽车修理师。对，没错，就是电视上，准确的说是付费频道上，那种整天穿着小一号的无袖背心，肌肉起伏，满身机油，性感得冒泡的男人。虽然也只是个工人，但是至少干这个可以秀秀肌肉，吸引辣妹啊。现在这算什么，绿不拉叽的教工制服皱巴巴地套在他身上，完全显不出Jared希腊神雕塑般的好身材，而且在学校这种地方，你不能指望他去操一个未成年。

我们前面也说过，Jared是个心地善良，正义感爆棚，解救兄弟于水深火热，国民英雄般的存在，所以他只是向Chad要求替他支付未来一年的酒水钱，这一点也算不上乘人之危。

Jared推着装满了清洁用品的小推车，企图穿过人群抵达走廊尽头的那间盥洗室。现在正是下课时段，走廊里喧闹嘈杂，学生们聚集在这里，讨论着男友，派对和小组作业。

Jared沮丧地发现自己挑了一个错误时间进行清洁工作，现在他像是被困在一群打了兴奋剂的鸭子中间，艰难的前进着，现在的高中生总是拥有一身令人难以理解的充沛精力。有时候你永远也无法预料到下一秒会发生什么。突然间，喧闹被高亢的尖叫声盖过，Jared回头，看见人群像被劈开的海水一样迅速从中间分开，一个玩轮滑的学生正手舞足蹈着，以一种扭曲的表情嘶喊着“注意！”，并失控地朝他飞扑过来。他惊恐地发现自己的身体像是被麻痹了一样，来不及做出任何躲闪的动作。

Jared脑子里闪现过自己和一堆拖把，水桶凌乱地躺在一起的画面，以及Chad那张“欢迎加入断腿俱乐部”的脸。

这所学校一定受到了某种诅咒，他想。

幸运的是，在小推车被撞翻在地发出凄厉的哗啦声之前，Jared被一双有力的手拽向一侧，他踉跄了两步没站稳，把这双手的主人压在了就近的墙上。好的一方面是他不用出现在他刚才想象的那幅狼狈的画面里，坏的一方面是——，Jared低下头，然后觉得这个世界上根本没有坏的一方面，当你把一个你这辈子见过的最漂亮的人抵在墙上时。

对方呻吟着抬起头，眉头因为吃疼皱到了一起，卷翘的长睫毛扑闪着，浓密又根根分明，淡粉色的眼睑，绿玻璃珠子似的眼睛里充满水汽，那让Jared联想到茵蕴着薄雾的湖泊，可爱的雀斑零星地点缀着对方的鼻梁和颧骨。

他的视线随着对方舌头舔过嘴的方式下移。老天啊，那真是一张能让人窒息发狂的嘴唇，红润的，淫荡的。Jared不由自主地想象着这张嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎的场景，他突然感到口干舌燥，吞咽了一口唾沫。

这张嘴唇开始翕动，以一种仅仅在Jared看来相当缓慢的速度，他盯着从微张的口中露出的舌头，鲜艳且湿润，随着舌头的滑动，Jared听见对方暗哑但调皮地说着，“你知道自己真的很大只吗？（do you know you are really big？）”

这句下流的双关语给Jared的阴茎送去一阵前所未有的痉挛。他叹息着闭上眼睛，一边感谢着命运女神，一边遗憾地想着为什么Chad的腿没有早些摔断。

Jared恋恋不舍地从对方身上移开，每一个细胞都因为离开那具温暖的身体而叫嚣着不满，“嗨。”这是现在他嘴里唯一能蹦出的单词。

“我想我的手腕被你扭伤了，大家伙。” 那个人转动着手腕，而且绝对是在噘嘴。

“Jared，叫我Jared。” 他们相隔一尺不到的距离，Jared猜想无论他把眼睛放在对方身体哪个部位都不会显得太得体，“抱歉，呃…还有谢谢。”

“Jensen，或者你可以像其他人一样，叫我Jen。”他的嘴抿成一条线，企图掩盖嘴角的笑意。然后他转头对着肇事者喊道，“我告诉过你多少次！Mark！别在楼道里玩轮滑！总有一天你会因此摔断你的小鸡鸡！” 

那个叫Mark的学生正吃力地扶着推车从一片狼藉中站起来，然后就被吓的一哆嗦，跌回了地上。Jared为此感到一丝抱歉，虽然他并没有做错任何事。

“那么，Jensen，我想我可以陪你去医务室。”Jared关心的看着对方有些红肿的手腕，骨节在白皙的皮肤下突起。Jared有点想把嘴放到上面去。

“谢谢，但是不用了，我马上还有一节课，现在我需要去更衣室换衣服，下课后我会自己去医务室看看的。”在Jared来得及说点别的什么，像是等你下课以后我可以跟你一块去，或者我晚上可以送你回家之前，Jensen用手拍了拍他的胸肌说，“回见，大家伙！”

“叫我Jared。” Jared小声嘟囔，目送着Jensen包裹在牛仔裤里的屁股。

这是Jared在他来这里工作的第三天，恶梦变美梦就是一眨眼的事儿，这还多亏了那个嘴唇形状让人裤子发紧的Jensen。他认为这算得上是神给予他的某种指引或者任务，提醒他，这就是他将要付出努力去操到手的人。

首先，第一步，他需要去了解Jensen这个人。只要在校园里随便逮一个人问起关于Jensen，都会得到一个几乎相同的答案：噢，就是那个火辣的冒烟的排球队教练。Jared用两包烟和一瓶啤酒换来了Jensen的排课表，每周二的上午和周五下午，他都在Jared负责的大楼的场馆里教学生排球课。以及Jensen和一个地理老师共用着一间办公室，二楼左转的第一间，这个消息瞬间让Jared心心念念的办公室性爱化为泡影。

第二步，Jared需要找机会接近Jensen。于是他选了一个最笨但也最不引人怀疑的方法。每周二和周五，Jared都会挑选Jensen上课前十分钟或快要下课时去体育馆做清洁，然后在后者看见他时，露出他自以为电力十足的笑容。但是过了一星期过去了，他和Jensen的发展进度依旧缓慢，仅止步于普通同事间的点头微笑。

这样下去可不行，Jared想，他是时候脱掉自己臃肿的上衣了。

和每个普通的周二上午一样，体育馆里，Jared把推车靠墙停着，然后开始自己的工作。和平时不一样的是，他把难看的教工服换成了稍紧的体恤，这让他胸肌变得明显，每一个弯腰抬臂的动作都能让他的肌肉把衣服绷的更紧。快要到上课时间了，场馆内已经聚集了一些学生。

“为什么每次我们上课，你都会在这里？” 一个叫Jenny的女生走过来问他，Jared记得她完全是因为他想用她的名字这么叫Jensen，并且她鼻子上有和Jensen类似的小雀斑。

“我猜是为了给你们提供一个良好的教学环境？毕竟教工手册上写着这是我的职责。”

对方明显不满意他的回答，她怀疑地挑起眉毛，“我猜你是为了泡Jensen。”

Jared惊诧自己已经表现的那么明显了吗，他假装歪头想了想，“这是个有趣且符合逻辑的推测。”

“听着，Jared，他很辣，你也很辣，我想看到你们在一起，因为这是近期内我能想到的最火辣的事情。” 女孩像个热切的异教徒一样，眼睛里闪着过于兴奋的光。

Jared不知道现在的女孩间到底流行些什么，看男人们搞在一起吗？这对她们有什么好处啊。他想说“那么请祝我好运”，但他的眼睛越过女孩的头顶，看见Jensen走进了场馆内，然后他再也没能移开视线。

Jensen的身体包裹在贴身的排球运动套装里，袖口下露出来的上臂，结实而有力，红色的运动短裤及膝，Jared能看到布料下微微隆起的大腿肌肉，更能想像出从后面看的美妙风景。Jensen头上绑着一条红色的运动发带，那理应看上去该死的可笑，可是却让他显得青春洋溢，像个漂亮的高中男生。这是Jared第一次看见他上课穿这样。Jensen环视了场内一周，在看见Jared的时候半眯起眼睛，并向这边走过来。

Jensen走起路来有点外八，还有点可爱的罗圈腿，白色护踝短袜裹在紧实的小腿肚上，几乎算得上色情。Jared想像着这双腿缠绕在自己腰上的样子，不得不调整他的裤裆。

“嗨，Jared！” Jared觉得自己的名字从对方双唇中溢出来显得格外动听，“你这是在给地板打蜡吗？”

“是的，没错。我记得上次地板太滑，有好几个学生运动时滑倒了。”

Jensen走近，快速打量了他一番，扫过他的肩膀，胸口和腰胯，然后迅速折返，眼中难掩欣赏之情，“你还真是贴心。”

Jared因为这夸赞而难为情的颔首。对方的上衣在领子处解开了两颗扣子，露出下面若隐若现的锁骨和光洁的皮肤，Jared发现那里也分布着淡棕色的雀斑，让他忍不住想用舌头试试是否是巧克力的碎屑洒在了上面。“这是我应该做的。”Jared听见自己说。

“那是因为他想和你睡，Jen。”  
Jared猛地转头瞪着旁边那个被她遗忘的姑娘，仿佛她嘴里吐出了蛇信子。

“Jenny！！我记得我有明确告诉过你别再说哪些词了，做个可爱的女孩子没那么难。”Jensen压低声音说。按理说Jared才是应该尴尬的那个，当着幻想对象的面被人戳破了他那些小心思，但是Jensen看上去也没道理的紧张而且害羞。

她笑得像是Jared所能想像的最邪恶的女巫，“不管怎样，别让我们等太久。”她这话是对Jared说的，眼睛却看着Jensen，然后她耸耸肩，走回那群盯着他们窃笑的女学生当中。Jared设法去理解那个“我们”的含义。

“你知道，学习生活太乏味了，学生们总会有些奇怪的想法，你不用太在意。”Jensen不自然地踢动他运动鞋的鞋尖，把双手握在背后，他深吸一口气，眼睛闪闪发亮，用手比划着，“那么……你是否…真的如Jenny说的那样……想和我——”他咬住舌头，咽下后面的话。

Jared被吓到了，剧烈的咳嗽起来。这就像是在你快要饿死的时候有人问你想吃火鸡吗，答案当然是肯定的！可是，该死，他要怎么回答，说“是”吗？？？他不太确定Jensen是否介意出现在一个男人“想操的人”的名单里。但是回答“不”？那他岂不是永远和“与Jensen来场火辣辣的性爱”说再见了，这和他的初衷完全背道而驰。

“oh，不…我没想问这个…这实在是太荒谬了… 我…我很抱歉。”Jensen窘迫地摇头，耳根通红，“只是，就只是有些好奇…你能忘了它吗？”他用手搓着自己的后脖子。Jared因为Jensen小臂上那些细小的浅色绒毛产生瞬间的失神。

“我…”在Jared能够说出什么话之前，上课铃声响起来，劫住了他要说的话，虽然他并不清楚自己打算说什么，或许他可以询问对方的手腕的扭伤情况，那里仍有药贴带来的红印。他很恼火，他好不容易才打破了“和Jensen局限于打招呼”的魔咒，发展成了面对面的对话。他能闻到Jensen身上除汗剂和须后水的味道，还混合着甜甜的可可香，他能看见睡痕在Jensen脸上留下的浅淡色纹路，金棕的发色因为汗水而变深，或许是因为他有晨练的习惯。

但是这个噁心的铃声把一切都毁了，Jared只想砸碎它。现在他又退回了得绞尽脑汁制造与Jensen共处机会的境地。

“我得走了。”Jensen似乎松了口气，对Jared抱歉地笑笑，向场中央走去，呼喊学生们集合。

“还有，”他走到一半停下来，回头再次打量了Jared一遍，然后对Jared说，“穿体恤很适合你。”

当天晚上，Jared因为想着Jensen的这句话而手淫到差点拉伤了腹股沟，他一点也不为此感到丢脸。

～～～～

放学的时候，Jared收拾东西下班回家，在路过停车场的时候，正好看见Jensen把头埋在他那辆蓝色皮卡车前盖里捣鼓着什么。夕阳的余晖从远处地平线上开始向天空和大地熏染开，Jensen和他的车刚好就处在这片金色祥和的画面中，车窗玻璃反射出的光，让Jared眯起了眼睛。

这距离两人上次说话已经过去了两天。Jared把包搭在肩上走过去，手指轻轻敲打车身。Jensen抬起身子，看清是Jared后，朝他露出一个八颗牙的灿烂笑容（并不是说他真的有在数）。  
“车启动不了了，我想我大概需要叫辆拖车来把它拖去修。”Jensen沮丧地关上车盖，即使脸上沾了一些机油渍，那只能让他看上去有种脏脏的迷人。

修车！这不是Jared的老本行吗，他的大脑开始迅速的运转起来，老天一定是听到了他每晚睡前那些可耻的祈祷，或者只是对他脑内那些不堪入目的小电影忍无可忍了，总而言之，机会已经摆在他眼前，他没道理让它溜走。“太巧了，我之前在一家汽车修理店工作，我可以帮你检查看看？” Jensen的眼睛被希望和欣喜点亮。被这样一双眼睛看着，Jared感到全身发热，胃里扑腾着。

“工具在后备箱里，我去给你拿。”Jensen弯下腰，在后备箱里翻找，挺翘圆润的屁股撅的高高的，他抱怨着，“我对车这玩意一窍不通，完全拿它没辙…找到了！” 他把工具箱递给Jared，在看到后者幽暗深沉的眼神时不自觉轻舔下唇。

Jared飞快地接过工具箱，在他忍不住把对方压在车上之前，他最好试着把注意力集中在修理上。

“发动机无法发动应该是由于蓄电池断格造成的，正常修理应该把断掉的部分焊上，不过我可以先揭掉一格让它暂时运行，有时间你还是去一趟维修店吧。” Jared拧动钥匙，皮卡发出轰隆隆的启动声，“好了。” 他从驾驶室下来，皮肤上已经覆盖了一层薄汗，发出亮闪闪的光泽。

“你救了我！”Jensen感激地说，脸上混合着崇拜，赞美和喜爱。

就算是Jared脸皮这么厚的人，被Jensen这样夸赞还是会有点不好意思，“这不是什么大事，上次你成功避免了我和那个轮滑少年撞上，我却扭伤了你的手腕，这次就算是我还你的人情。”这根本就不是他想要说的，他不想表现成这样一个好人，表现的好像他内心并没有藏着那些对Jensen肮脏下流的念头。他想表现的露骨一点，说些暧昧色情的话，用手指挑逗对方的皮肤，让对方能很快领会他的意图。然而他却只能说出“还人情”，而不是说“你打算用什么方式报答我”，也许他真的没可能把Jensen弄上床。他撩起衣角去擦脸上和脖子上的汗水，蒸发让他的小腹感到阵阵凉意。

Jensen瞪着他露出来的腹肌，喉结轻轻滑动，他看回Jared的脸，“不，这真的…我很感激，上次是我自己不小心，你不用放在心上。其实…”Jensen轻咬下唇，像是在斟酌即将说出口的话，“你想去我家坐坐吗？不远，就离这儿两个街区。”

对于Jared而言，这就好比突然有人告诉他抽中了性爱大礼包，他内心雀跃着，体内荷尔蒙也瞬间蠢蠢欲动起来，“当然，为什么不？” 在对方反悔之前，他快速地回答。

车内的气氛微妙的沉默，弥漫着让人无法忽略的张力，Jared能察觉到Jensen握紧方向盘的力度，以及过于专注于道路的眼神。车内空间对长手长腿的Jared来说似乎小了一点，他只能缩着腿佝偻着背坐在副驾驶座上。

“我感觉像是被困住了。”Jared蹩脚地伸展自己的身体来证明他的话。

不知道为何，这就开启了Jensen的话匣子，“你简直就是个庞大的巨人，你是第一个让我有产生压迫感的人，就连那个整天缠着我的橄榄球教练也没让我有那种感觉，你知道，他的手臂也粗的吓人。” 他接着说，“那次在楼道里，你全身的重量压在我身上，当时有那么一小会儿我真的吓坏了，你几乎挡住了我眼前的光，而且让我喘不过气，但是那种感觉又那么让人……” Jensen突然噤声，不安地在座位上扭动着调整坐姿。

“David？缠着你？！这个婊子养的！他跟我说他是直男，还说会想法子帮我把到你，我早该知道不应该相信他！”Jared很快就意识到自己究竟说了些什么，他轻咳一声，赶紧住嘴。他有时候真想给自己的嘴上个拉锁。

大概有半分钟的时间，车里安静无声，只能听见窗外汽车的鸣笛声。太阳已经躲到了地平线之下，霓虹灯初上，Jensen的脸一半在阴影中，窗户上映着他侧脸的线条，Jared看不清他的表情。在Jared以为他们会永远这么沉默下去，或者Jensen会打开车门让他下车时，他听见对方低低地笑出声，接着变成肆无忌惮的大笑。

在Jared想问他为什么笑之前，他听见Jensen说，“我真希望你能拿你犯蠢的时间来操我。”Jared觉得自己从来没有这么迅速地硬起来过。

他们在车刚刚停稳的时候就打的火热起来，这全都要感谢Jared全程毫不遮掩的热切注视，Jensen尽了最大努力平视前方，把手牢牢放在方向盘上而不是Jared身上。现在，Jensen正急切地探过身子，隔着扶手箱和坐在副驾驶座上的Jared接吻，他们吸吮着彼此，就像是久旱后尝到了甘露。Jared用舌头挑逗着Jensen细滑的口腔和上牙堂，逼迫他发出被痒到的咕噜声。Jensen的手在Jared胸口的衣料上攥紧，全身因为激动而颤抖着，仅仅因为一个吻，他的裤子就变得紧的难受。

Jared大脑有一阵短暂的空白，他感受着Jensen口腔里的温暖和湿润，嘴唇的细腻和柔软。血液在他的血管里极速流窜着，但是他和Jensen之间的空隙仍然让他觉得寒冷，他只想能和对方靠的再近一点。Jared扶着Jensen后脖颈的手滑到他的腋下，另一手环过他的腰，把Jensen从驾驶座上捞起来放到自己腿上，这让Jensen发出了一声带着气音的惊呼，而这使得Jared感到又一阵热流涌向他的小腹。

Jensen跨坐在Jared的大腿上，膝盖别扭地抵着靠背，汗湿的手掌轻握着Jared的手臂，狭小的空间让他不得不低垂着头。Jared亲吻着Jensen的鼻尖，嘴角，把他的舌头吸进嘴里逗弄，在Jensen发出愉悦而窒息的哼哼时，把手伸进他的衣服下摆，摩挲那里干燥的皮肤，揉捏他腰上紧致的肌肉。

车内的空气变得有些炽热且稀薄，Jared被困在裤子里的勃起因为Jensen屁股的碾压而发疼，他不停向上顶起胯部，和Jensen的贴紧磨蹭。  
“噢…Jensen，你他妈真是…太棒了…”Jared在轻咬着对方的脖子的间隙叹息着，“我怎么…操，我觉得我快要射了。” 现在发生的这些比他脑袋里那些下流的幻想要火辣一万倍，就算只是隔着裤子互相磨蹭就已经让Jared控制不住自己，这可是Jensen，漂亮热辣，就算学校里那个上了年纪看上去大概半年都没有勃起过的生物学教授见了他也会硬在裤子里。现在Jensen坐在Jared的大腿上，他温暖的身体在Jared的怀里，他修长的手指穿梭在Jared的发间。这让Jared不得不开始思考是什么让他能忍这么久。

Jensen中断了亲吻，把Jared推离了一些，他的脸因为缺氧而潮红着，呼吸急促，眼睛里闪着情欲的光，“不，你不能现在射，不能在这里，不能是现在。” 他半跪着直起身子，因为头碰到车顶呲了下嘴，“我期待了这么久，第一次不能就这么草草结束，我能给你更好的。”他打开车门，从Jared腿上跌跌撞撞地爬下来。

“你…” Jared裤子里支着帐篷，坐在那里，脑袋里运转着那句关于“我能给你更好的”的具体含义，“今天是我生日吗？” 他不由怀疑地地问。

Jensen呻吟了一声，好笑地看着Jared，“噢，你该不会真以为我是让你上我家喝水的吧？” 他站在地下车库昏暗的光线里，上衣因为刚才的拉扯而皱巴巴的。一辆香槟色的别克开进车库，Jensen用手掌遮挡住刺眼的车前灯光亮，“抓紧时间，Jared，我不想让别人看见我这副样子。”他暗示着自己裤子里明显的隆起。

Jared永远也不会承认他爬下车的动作看起来是多么急迫，“噢，老天。” 他快步跟上走在前面的Jensen，留下车门上锁的声音在空旷的车库里回荡。

Jared猜他们没有在电梯里扒光对方的唯一理由是因为电梯里有摄像头，Jensen绷直了脊椎站在他前面，就像是他并不是那么满腔欲火。可一旦进屋以后，事实证明并不是那样。一进门，Jensen就把Jared摁到了门上，踮起脚激烈而急切地亲吻他，灵巧的舌头在他口腔里滑动，双手忙乱地解着Jared的牛仔裤扣子。他们的胸口紧紧地贴在一起，Jared能感受到对方鼓动的心跳，正如自己渴望着Jensen，Jensen也同样渴望着他，这个结论让他皮肤发紧，胸口膨胀，性致伴随着一道电流窜向他的小腹。

Jared很快从Jensen毫无章法的亲吻中夺回了主动权，一只手绕过Jensen的腰，把他的身体往自己身上挤压，另一只手则在他身上漫无目的地游走。他们的腹股沟碰撞到一起，Jared的阴茎能清晰描绘出对方在裤子里完全勃起的形状。Jensen发出低声的呜咽，双臂把Jared的脖子搂的更紧。

这完全就像是在进行一场犯罪，让人肾上腺素激增的同时又令人隐隐担忧，Jared觉得自己很有可能明天就会因为和一个如此美妙的人上了床而被扔进监狱。可是就算明天是世界末日他也顾不上那么多了，因为现在Jensen已经脱掉了上衣，而且正准备也脱掉他的。Jensen的皮肤不像少女那样细腻光滑，手抚上去能感觉柔软的绒毛，紧致的肌肉有种蓄势待发的力量。Jensen的嘴从Jared的下颌辗转到脖子，在Jared脱掉体恤的时候短暂地中断了亲吻，之后他又贴上来，虔诚地，沿着Jared起伏的胸口，有力的腰肌，平坦的小腹一路向下舔舐。Jared因为那呼在他腹股沟上的湿热而感到晕眩。

Jared的牛仔裤挂在膝盖处，Jensen双膝着地跪在他面前，在他的大腿根处印上一个吻，两个吻，这让Jared的大腿肌肉不自觉绷直。“放轻松，然后享受。”Jensen说，抬起头朝他露出不怀好意的笑容，狡黠而淘气，他伸出他粉嫩的舌头，隔着Jared的贴身四角裤轻舔阴茎顶端所在的位置，那里早已被前液弄的一团糟。

“哦操！”Jared咒骂着，没有意识到自己正用手把Jensen的脸按向他的胯部。Jensen就势把脸埋进去，鼻尖轻拱着Jared的勃起，像只小猫一样，然后用嘴侧含住坚硬的柱身开始滑动。Jared闭上眼睛，后脑勺撞在门背上。“天啊，上帝，你是…你是要杀了我吗？你一会儿是不是就要掏出一把冰锥子刺在我的心脏上。” 他已经开始胡言乱语了。

“闭嘴，Jared。” Jensen命令，但是鉴于他正舔着Jared的阴茎，所以并不像听上去那么具有威慑力。当Jared的内裤沾染上一大片唾液时，Jensen终于舍得把它脱掉，Jared这时才发现自己居然一直在屏息。

阴茎从四角裤中弹跳出来的时候拍在Jensen脸上，这画面让Jared全身的血液都沿着脊椎直冲向他的囊球，他花费了好大力气让自己没有立马射出来。

“哇，你好啊，大家伙。”Jensen盯着Jared粗壮的硬挺，那赞叹的眼神让Jared开始有点嫉妒自己的老二，“我不确定我是不是能全部吞下它。” 他亲了一下Jared的阴茎，把前液涂在自己的嘴唇上，这让Jared产生又一次震颤。Jensen小口小口地舔着他的龟头，舌尖抵着顶端的缝隙，就像是在品尝什么美味的糕点。“我早就想这样把你含在嘴里了，想知道你尝起来到底是什么味道，你让我想了这么久。” Jensen迷醉地呢喃着，而Jared的大脑里正播放着他这辈子见过最灿烂的烟花，刺眼的光亮闪得他无法思考。

Jensen那张天杀的，饱满的，淫荡的嘴唇包裹在他的阴茎上，脸颊凹陷，放肆地吮吸着，那力道仿佛是要把Jared的大脑也吸出来。他含着他，舌头描绘突起的血管，一只手托着他的囊袋揉捏，另一只手握着未能被嘴唇覆盖的底部轻轻滑动。

显然Jared才是被服务的那一个，但是Jensen却舔吸着他，同时发出了满足的呻吟。

“耶稣啊，你的嘴，那么湿热，天知道——”Jared断断续续地说着，“你这张嘴天生就是用来吸老二的你知道吗，噢…看看你淫荡的样子…”

Jensen抬起眼睛，透过浓密的睫毛望向Jared，路灯微弱的穿过玻璃窗投影在地板上，Jared看见他的瞳孔变成暗深的棕绿色，潮湿且带着欲求。在Jared做好准备之前（像是他能够为此准备什么似的），Jensen盯着他的眼睛，挑战般地张大嘴把他整根吞了进去。

Jensen的嘴被他粗壮的阴茎撑开，当柔软的双唇触及到他的囊袋时，Jared的顶端能明显感觉到Jensen喉头因为吞咽反射而收缩着，而那几乎就杀死了Jared。

“操！操！”这是目前Jared嘴里唯一能吐出的词。他抓住Jensen短刺的头发，无法自控地往前送胯，操着对方的嘴。他大腿肌肉颤抖着，感觉快站不住了，“你爱死了吃我的阴茎是不是？”

当然，Jensen完全没法回答他，他含糊地呜咽着，呼吸喷洒在Jared的皮肤上。他看上去那么愉快，吸着Jared这件事让他感到快乐。伴随着这个想法，Jared高潮了，拉紧了Jensen的头发，脖子向后仰去。他射的一塌糊涂，靠在门上大口喘息，感觉像是刚跑完五英里。这绝对，绝对能在Jared得到的口交排行榜中排第一位。

Jensen吞下了他大部分精液，有一些则沾到了他的鼻尖和睫毛上，“你从来就不能表现的像个绅士，是不是？” 他用手背擦了擦红肿的嘴唇，起身的时候因为长时间跪立而有些蹒跚，“不过我喜欢你用蛮力的样子。”

从Jensen解开的裤头看过去，他依然硬着，白色棉质内裤勾勒出明显的形状。Jared只顾着自己而忽略了对方，他为此感到有些愧疚，“我可以帮你弄出来，”他说，“用手…？或者嘴？”

Jensen揉着脸颊，看上去腮帮子还因为刚才的运动而酸疼，他神情慵懒，“我相信你能为我再次精神起来的，对吗？”他低头对小Jared说。Jensen走到餐桌旁半坐上去，一只脚抬高搁在一旁的椅子上，一只脚支撑着地面。他开始以一种迷人又下流的方式抚摸自己。

Jared的眼睛早就适应了屋内的昏暗，此刻，他不太确定自己是否只是身处在一个邪恶的春梦里：Jensen赤裸着上身，皮肤泛着象牙白，他半躺在桌子上，把阴茎从内裤中掏出来握在手中滑动，粉红色的冠部被前液点缀的亮晶晶的。他半阖双眼，陶醉地呻吟着，就像并没有在干什么令人羞耻的事情。

Jared入迷地看着他，看着Jensen完全地，彻底地把自己伸展开，呈现在他眼前。

“你…你能帮我拿一下润滑剂吗？就在第二个抽屉里，”Jensen指着台式柜，“我想准备好自己。”而这就是让Jared欲火重新燃烧起来的最后一把柴，他的老二再次变的充满活力，迅速地，毫无悬念地。

他走过去把Jensen压在自己和餐桌之间亲吻，双手伸进裤腰，覆上对方挺翘浑圆的臀瓣，让他们的阴茎贴在一起摩擦挤压。

顺利到达卧室花了他俩一些功夫，当他们躺到床上时，两人都已经一丝不挂了。Jensen跪趴着，手臂撑在床上，Jared从背后压上去，舔咬他的耳垂，肩膀，手抚摸腰侧线条匀称的肌肉，变着法地玩弄他小巧地乳头。在Jared把阴茎放在Jensen柔嫩的大腿间抽插时，他敏感地拱起身体，屁股高高抬起，两个可爱的腰窝若隐若现。

“天啊，你应该瞧瞧你现在的样子。”Jared轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，倾身在腰窝处印上一个吻。他往自己手指涂上润滑剂，缓缓地把食指没入Jensen紧致的穴口，粉嫩的穴肉欲拒还迎地缠绕着他的手指，里面滚烫的热度让Jared立刻就想把自己的阴茎埋进去。他移动手指，刮擦着甬道的内壁，缓缓往里探去。

“嗯…你…就不能只是快点？”Jensen催促着Jared，急切地把臀部压向Jared的手指。  
“就这么着急吗？”在润滑剂的作用下，Jared又顺利放进两根手指，Jensen发出一声闷哼，三根手指在里面张开按压进行扩张，Jared痴迷地看着被打开的穴口不知餍足收缩着，身下的人全身泛着熟透的粉红色，头埋在握紧的拳头上。当Jared粗糙的指腹触碰到他的前列腺时，Jensen撑起前臂，发出一声高亢的尖叫，修长的脖子划出一道美丽的弧线，他难耐地用舌头舔过下唇。

Jared忍不住倾身向前，让汗湿的胸膛和后背紧紧想贴，他攫住Jensen那张能使人抓狂的嘴唇吸吮啃咬，引得Jensen发出微弱的抗议。Jared加快手上的动作，每一个刺入都坏心的戳弄能令对方震颤的一点。Jensen软软地呻吟着，摇摆着臀部在Jared手指上操着自己，同时用一只手给自己手淫。

“手指就够了吗？手指就能满足你了？告诉我，你觉得够了吗？”Jared加重力道，阴茎蹭在Jensen的臀瓣上。  
“不——”Jensen喘息着挤出破碎的话。  
“你想要什么，我的阴茎？还是别的什么能塞进你屁股里的东西？我需要听你告诉我，Jensen。”  
“你知道自己在床上就是个充满控制欲的混蛋吗？把你该死的阴茎放进来…噢操…”显然Jensen在床上时并不像他平时看上去那么随和可爱。

Jared用一只手压住Jensen的肩膀，让他跪着，上半身趴在床上，“我应该教教你如何友好地请求你的床伴。”他在Jensen耳边吹着气说。手指撤出来的时候伴随着Jensen的哽咽和粘腻的水声，“你应该看看我把你准备的多好。”Jared捞过Jensen的腰，抬高他的屁股，把自己涂满润滑剂的阴茎放到他臀缝间挤压。

Jared自豪他的自制力没让他把老二一插到底，只是进去了一点点头部，他就得停下来防止过载的刺激让他射马上出来。全部进去花费了一些时间，因为Jensen的甬道是那么的狭窄紧致，而Jared的尺寸又是那么可观，Jensen不安分地往后扭动，企图一口气把Jared全吃下去，这可花了Jared一些力气去稳住他的胯部。

最终，他的整根都进入到Jensen体内，火热的，就像地狱的烈火在燃烧着他，Jared发出舒服的叹息。然后他开始摆动腰部，从最初缓缓的移动演变成激烈的无法自持的抽插，他把阴茎深深埋进去，着迷地看着自己的阴茎被包裹在Jensen那具有致命吸引力的穴道里，他反复碾过那一点，让身下的人只能发出无助的啜泣。

Jensen的脸埋进床单里，腰被Jared握在手里，力道足以留下印记。他的手臂已经无法支撑起他的身体，只能软软地趴在那里，任Jared把他操进床垫里。快感在小腹里汇聚着，Jensen相信自己完全有可能只是被操弄后面就射出来。

Jared看着Jensen轻轻抖动的睫毛和微张的嘴唇，“你是我所见过最完美的神圣和淫荡的结合体。”他把Jensen抱起来搂在怀里，让他几乎跪坐在他的阴茎上，强壮的手臂环过他的胸膛，新的姿势让他进入的更深。Jensen的勃起贴在肚皮上，他转头和Jared接吻，Jared手绕到他前面握住抚摸，他们一起上下动着，完全失去节奏。“高潮吧，和我一起。”Jared亲吻Jensen太阳穴，重重地顶进去，手上握紧，而Jensen只能张大嘴发无声的尖叫，然后射的Jared满手都是。Jared也在急剧收紧的后穴中迎来了前所未有的高潮，精液填满Jensen的屁股。

他们躺在凌乱的床单上喘息，腿缠绕在一起，缓慢而慵懒地亲吻，他们终于可以慢下来了。从窗口溜进来的微风让Jared生起一片鸡皮疙瘩，他把被子扯过来盖在两人身上，虽然上面很有可能已经沾上了他俩的体液，但是他们很累很累，可顾不了那么多。

Jensen往他怀里靠紧，抬起困倦的双眼望进他的眼里，“晚安，”Jensen轻声说，“明天醒过来我想试试骑你。”

噢噢，老天啊。

“晚安。” Jared微笑着，并思考着怎么能让Chad在医院里待得更久一点。

 

END


End file.
